You Make It
by KimKitKatty
Summary: This is a story that the readers themselves will be creating. I've started you off but the rest depends on you. Read to find out more about the rules. Feel free to add any of your favorite characters from anything and drop into this story. Its your playing field. Anything goes.
1. Rules

First off, let me tell you what this story will contain in terms of genre and type.

This story WILL be a horror/mystery so as long as you keep that in mind when giving me your ideas it doesn't matter what you slip in, I'll write it.

 _Things I Won't Consider:_

Aliens- Like I said this is a modern day horror/ mystery. not Sci-Fi (Supernatural things could still be considered)

Change in time period- Flashbacks don't count but as I said this is happening in 2016-2017. NO random 1800"s moments. (unless this pertains to a certain character and their own personal backstory that you've created)

 _Other than what I've listed I'm very opened mined and I'll write anything for this story no matter how messed up or R-rated. If you don't like the way the story is going message me your idea to spice things up for you or tell me a character you want to be created._

You can message me anything you want to go into the story, even if its a new dramatic scene, or if you want the main character to fall in love or even kill off a character you hate.

ONCE A CHAPTER GOES UP IT IS FINAL.

Lets be real...I do really care about this story and I will love if people really get into it so if your idea is just to troll then no, it wont go in.

The way you submit.

Like I said just send me a message/ comment with an idea. If it is to difficult too describe just write a few sentences so I can see what you mean. If you want a character put their name and description. The less specific you are with an idea the more free range I have to write in what I want. Please don't send paragraphs, try to explain your idea as quickly as possible.

If this project goes as I want it to, you guys can also create the cover for this and decide on a title. If you have any questions, just ask.

Now I'm happy to present chapter one. After this, its up to you guys. (also chapter one may be the only chapter id consider editing...maybe.)

Enjoy. Have Fun.

Gmail: Phantomfant46


	2. Chapter 1

If anyone asked me before today if I looked upon my childhood with fond memories, I would say yes.

Actually, I would say more than yes. I would say the summers I spent with my family under the clear sky with nothing but a book in my hand, and not a care in the world was the best time of my life. But that, my dear friend, was yesterday. And this… this is today.

Call me crazy, but as soon as I opened my eyes I knew today was going to be the worst day of my life. A dreaded feeling, like fate itself was going to pull me through a bed of coals.

I was right.

Sliding my feet to the floor I arose out of bed, disregarding the certain instinct that was telling me to lay back down and try to wake up tomorrow. But my mother was a fearless goddess, and told all of her children that fear was the universe's way of hiding all the fun stuff.

Today will be the only day that you will ever hear me say that she was wrong.

Sitting on my bed, I glance around my childhood bedroom that over the years had changed very little. Only switching out my boy band posters for horror movie classics and my collection of ballet flats for converse, everything else was completely frozen in time.

I had cases and cases of books ranging from daring adventures and romantic to horror, and mind shattering mysteries. I grew to always crave a good tragic ending, they were actually my favorite, matter of fact.

Something about the way it made me feel. It was as if amongst all this fantasy and fiction there was reality. In real life where your life isn't written word for word, told with exciting diction on every page, and metaphor thrown here and there to spice things up, you find that there really is no such thing as happy endings.

And thus I desired those sad, relatable endings, the twisted and deranged plot twist. But once again, that was yesterday… and this is today.

I opened my door and the inauspicious feeling I had already been carrying with me intensified.

My brother's and sister's door was still closed, signifying my mother had yet to wake them up. Unlike me, my siblings lacked to ability to have an internal clock, that as well as control to not break an actual one.

Sniffing the air, I wonder downstairs in search of breakfast.

Nothing.

I smelled nothing, I _heard_ nothing, and when I arrived at the kitchen I saw nothing.

' _Perhaps my mother just overslept?' ,_ I thought to myself. Though it was rare, there have been times it's happened. A late night out with friends or even a new netflix show that she's caught on to a little too strongly will lead us to eating cold cereal in the morning.

Usually in those moment I would hear shouting from upstairs meaning my mother was once again blaming my father for her late start for the day. But again, I hear nothing.

By this time I had been completely consumed by my anxiety, and raced back up the stairs to my parents room, throwing open the door.

Now if this was a normal day with just a few minor delays in the Burman family morning schedule, I would have seen my mother tucked gently under the covers with my father's hand draped across her side, snoring away peacefully.

I'm sure you can tell by now that is not what I saw.

Instead there were severed arms and legs thrown about the room. One of the legs laid perfectly between a family photo album of our time at the Santa Cruz beach, and a stack of Japanese language textbooks. One little push and it probably would have slipped right off the dresser, splashing onto the floor.

The blood. The blood I saw could have filled a thousand swimming pools… I didn't scream. I didn't run. Instead I took a step toward the bed where I saw to lumps hiding under the sheets. The carpet sloshed under my feet, blood seeping between my toes. It was cold. Painfully cold. So cold that I feared my whole body would freeze into a block and shatter into a million pieces if I stood there any longer.

I neared the bed getting closer and closer to the two familiar shapes.

I lifted the sheets...and yeah, this time...I did fucking scream.


End file.
